Two Masks
by acplanethulk
Summary: "What If" episode from The Mask: The Animated Series episode "Future Mask." What happened when Two Masks run wild in Edge City.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone in Fanfiction land. This is my 1st story written by Armstrongy and myself. This is a What If story from The Mask: The Animated Series episode "Future Mask". This story will be a set up for more Mask fanfictions in the near future. So let's get started...**

 **Somewhere in Edge City**

It was getting on for twelve noon and Peggy was in her apartment waiting for news from Stanley and the Mask. Peggy had seen in the Newspaper that Stanley wearing the Mask had been attacked by a giant four armed robot whist at a golf tournament. The robot had disappeared through a portal and The Mask had followed, this had been over four days.

"It's a shame" Peggy said to herself "The Mask seems to have all the fun and I am here in this apartment on my own".

No sooner had she said this when all of a sudden a large bright white hole open and walking through it was the Mask.

"Mask" Peggy said throwing her arms around him, "what has happen and where have you been"?

Then she noticed that The Mask had a glint in his eye, "I have just been a bit busy Peg in the future fighting this Government Guy who wanted to take over and control the world".

He then looked at her and smiled showing her a big cheesy grin. "I managed to pick you up something that I think that you would be interested in".

Placing his hand inside his yellow jacket he pulled on something, Peggy gasped as The Mask took out of his pocket another Mask.

"Where did you get that from" Peggy asked "and does it work in the same way as the one that you are wearing"?

"It will work in the same way as the one that I am wearing and I managed to get it off that Government Guy who I was fighting against".

"I took this mask off him and kept it thinking that you would like to wear it, think about it Peg what we could do together".

Peggy was a bit uneasy the last time she had worn the Mask; Milo Stanley's dog had nearly died. Just at that moment the Mask grabbed hold of her and forced the Mask unto her face the mask then molded itself unto her face and began to melt like hot wax, she felt her body spin into a mini twister.

The Mask was watching this and smiled happily as the twister span round the room, at that moment it stopped and Peggy's transformation was complete.

She was wearing the same clothes as she had on before her jeans her blue shirt and her leather jacket but her head from the neck down was bright green in color.

"A star is born again" she said in an English accent.

"Peggy" said the Mask "You look great, let's go paint this town green".

"First Mask darling I want to get a beauty makeover ".

 **Outside Peggy's Apartment**

Both her and the Mask then went out of the apartment and then went into a car and headed for town. There they found a beauty salon called Makeover in Style. Peggy walked in on her own and the Mask waited outside for her.

Ten Minutes later she walked out and The Mask's Mouth dropped. She now was wearing purple nail varnish on both her finger and toe nails, purple eye shadow and purple lipstick , she worn a purple evening dress with purple high heeled shoes which she got from a dress shop.

"Oh Mask do you like how I look now"?

"You look stunning babe" The Mask said as he leaned over to kiss her. Peggy and the Mask then got into her car and drove back to her apartment.

When they got back Peggy went into the bath room to freshen up the mask waited outside for her, he was looking around at some of the photo that she had in her apartment.

One of these caught his attention. It was a photo of Peggy together with Stanley in Edge City Park one summer. Peggy was wearing a short red tank top with a pair of short jeans showing her legs; Stanley was wearing a blue tee shirt and a pair of green shorts both of then were smiling.

The Mask stopped and picked the photo up and smiled, just then the bathroom door open up and Peggy rushed out. She had a towel wrapped around her hair and her body she had taken her makeup off and was ready to get changed into something else.

''Oh Mask darling'' she said in her English accent ''how do you like my new hair style''? Peggy removed the towel from her green head and let it drop to the floor; she had dyed her red hair blonde.

The Mask couldn't believe his eyes; there standing in front of him wearing nothing on her body apart from a towel was a green headed, blonde haired Peggy Brandt.

"Oh Mask darling" Peggy said as she walked slowly up to him, "I want you forever and not that Stanley" she said in a flirty voice.

As she was walking she let the towel fall to the floor she was completely naked. and The Mask's eyes popped out of their sockets, "I want you Peggy and not that ugly creature that you were before you wore The Mask," as he said this he turned and faced the photo that he had been looking at before Peggy had exited the bathroom.

"It's time to show my artist talent side now" The mask said grinning; he grabbed a couple of paint brushes and a bucket of black paint and started to work on defacing the photo.

When he had finished the photo was nothing like it had been before. He had given Stanley a pencil thin mustache and on Peggy he had painted on her both a mustache and a goatee.

Peggy moved closer to where the Mask was standing, "Oh darling" she said as she looked at the photo, "what an improvement you have made to my ugly self".

Suddenly The Mask put his hand into his yellow jacket pocket and pulled out a SLR Cannon camera along with a tripod, with both of these he began to take some nude photos of Peggy whist she posed.

 **Couple Hours Later**

It was getting late in the evening when The Mask and Peggy had finished their photo shoot, Peggy had gone back into the bathroom to get herself changed and The Mask was sat down waiting for her.

He was wearing now a suit with a white shirt, black pants and a black tie, as he was waiting he could hear Stanley's voice echoing from within the Mask.

"Mask please you've got to get the Mask off Peggy I don't like what she has become."

The Mask gave Stanley's warning no heed, "I never liked you Ipkiss you big cry baby and I like the new Peggy I think that she's got style."

As he said this Peggy rushed out of the bathroom dressed up and ready to go, she was wearing a purple evening dress with purple high heels and a pair of elbow length purple opera gloves, she also was wearing purple eye shadow and lipstick, she had her long blonde hair lose.

"What do you think Mask, am I not the most attractive beauty in all of the land?"

The Mask looked at her and stared wildly at her, "You are one hot blonde green head babe Peggy and I will never let you go."

The Mask then took her gloved hand and together they both made their way out of the apartment. "Next stop" The Mask said madly "The Coco Bongo."


	2. Chapter 2

**To all the Mask fans, I hope this something you will favorite/follow on your own Fan-fiction profile. Anyhoo, On to Chapter 2...**

The Coco Bongo was Edge City's most popular night club and most people's scene it was a bright and welcoming sigh every night, tonight was different there were a few people at the bar just keeping to themselves that is until a large white limo came by.

The staff had prepared a red carpet at the front as if somebody famous had come, as soon as the limo pulled by two people got out of the back seats. Out of the car came The Two Masks one male and the other female.

After both of them had walked down the red carpet and had their photos taken together they both ended up inside the Coco Bongos main entrance.

"It's party time" said the Mask as he grabbed Peggy by her waist and began to dance with her, Peggy then leaned over and the Mask then kissed her. After this they both decided to go somewhere that they could be alone with one another.

They both ended up sitting up on the Coco Bongos rooftop it was dark and both the moon and stars were out. Peggy and The Mask sat hold one another hand and looking at one another saying nothing at all, Peggy was the first one to break the silence.

"Mask darling why don't we look at the stars and make a wish?"

The Mask looked up at her, "What do you wish for Peggy?" He asked.

Peggy turned to face him and grinned, "I want you to marry me darling" she smiled, "also I want to wear this mask forever."

The Mask then looked up at Peggy and grinned at her, "We can both find a way where we will be masked forever babe, I love you the way you are now as for marrying you we can do that soon."

Peggy then grabbed the Mask and started kissing him wildly as they both kissed The Mask started to spin into a mini twister which consumed both of them, when the twister had finished both Masks seem unaltered.

Peggy was still wearing her evening dress and the Mask was still wearing his shirt and tie. They both turned to each other and The Mask stretched out his hands and brought them near to Peggy's face trying to yank the Mask off.

He did this a couple of times to Peggy's face but now the Mask was stuck on forever.

"Oh Mask darling thank you, you've made me happy now that I can never transform back to my old ugly self again," Peggy then took the Mask hand in hers and they both begin to stand.

"Let's go back to my apartment darling and get ready for tomorrow then I can pick up a few things for our wedding."

 **Couple Hours Later**

It was getting late now as both The Mask and Peggy made their way out of The Coco Bongo, both The mask and Peggy had wanted to walk back to the apartment but they had soon changed their minds as both of them had a lot to do.

As soon as they exited the club they both climbed into a limo that was waiting outside, "To Hill Crescent Apartments" The Mask told the driver as he was saying this Peggy had her gloved hand around the Mask chest and began to kiss him softly on his cheek.

 **Near Hill Crescent Apartments**

It took nothing more than 15 minutes for the limo to reach its destination when the driver had pulled up in a safe spot he turn towards the two masks.

"Have a great night you two and I hope to see you again."

Peggy then turned her green head and smiled at the driver, "oh you will darling she said we are getting married soon."

The driver didn't know what to say as both Mask's exited the limo and made their way towards the apartment block, Peggy's apartment was on the ground floor number 10 and it was just how both Masks had left it.

Peggy unlocked the door as The Mask carried her up in his arms, as he walked thought the door The Mask dropped Peggy onto her sofa she landed on it softly as the Mask then sat beside her.

As he was about to land a kiss on her green cheek Peggy then stood up, "Before you do that Mask sweetie I need to go to the bathroom to freshen up," she then rushed into the bathroom and locked the door with a bang.

The Mask was left on his own again. As he was on his owe The Mask decided to change into something a little less formal and something that reflected his mood. As he started to spin into a mini twister he could hear the bathroom door being opened, he then stopped and turned.

At that moment Peggy walked out she had removed all her makeup, taken off her dress and her opera gloves, she was now wearing just a pink bra and pants she also had her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Oh Mask would you like to spend the night and sleep with me?"

The Mask's eyes popped out of their sockets as he had a good look at Peggy, "Yes I will Peg that's if we kiss?"

The Mask then started to spin into another mini twister only this time there was not interruption, once the twister has stopped the Mask changed into something more suitable. He was wearing a pair of bright yellow underpants Peggy then took his hand and led him to her bedroom where they both fell onto the bed.

Peggy slowly made her way towards The Mask, he then grabbed her waist and she did the same. They both then kissed each other, stripped off and had a night of passion until the early hours of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3, Remember to post reviews, favorite/follow**

 **At Hill Crescent Apartments**

The Next day both Masks were up at 6 o'clock, as she did Peggy was changing in the bathroom whist The Mask was waiting outside for her. He was already changed and was wearing a blue tee shirt with lightly colored jeans and a black leather jacket.

The Mask was deep in thought whist waiting for Peggy. Last night whist on the rooftop at The Coco Bongo she had told him that she wanted to marry him, at the time he liked the idea but now he wasn't so sure.

Before she had worn The Mask, Peggy had been a ambitious Newspaper Reporter and a good friend to Stanley, she had always been there for him but now that part of Peggy was gone and too make matter worse The Mask had fused The Mask to her face so no one could get it off she was Masked forever.

As he was thinking this the bathroom door suddenly open and Peggy rushed out, she was wearing a short white dress and pink colored shoes, she worn a pair of black sunglasses and a white hat with a pink bow on.

Peggy rushed towards the Mask smiling with her arms out ready to embrace him.

"Are you ready to go out and pick up so stuff for our wedding darling?"

The Mask looked at her and said nothing, Peggy stopped as she looked at the Mask the smile fading from her dark green lips.

"Peggy" the Mask said "there is something that I think that I should tell you before we get married."

"Mask darling" Peggy said in a soft voice as she grabbed his hand "What is it?"

Then the Mask realized Peggy was serious, "It's nothing now Peggy I was just having doubts but you have made my mind up lets go into the City and get ready for this wedding OK."

 **Outside Hill Crescent Apartments**

They both then went out of the door locking it behind them, as they exited the apartment they turned at the side, in front of them was Peggy's small pink car.

Both masks climbed in and headed towards Edge City's Mall, the Mall in Edge City was a dull grey colored building with plenty of clothing, music and restaurants, outlets there were also plenty of card and stationary shops.

The Masks weren't really interested in these all they were interested in were the wedding shops. Peggy then was trying a white wedding dress on with a pair of matching white gloves.

"What do you think of this darling?" She asked the Mask.

The Mask looked at it and shock his head, "I don't think that is you Peggy, why don't you try that pink one on at the side?"

The pink wedding dress was a bit shorter that the white it came with pink shoes and matching elbow length gloves. Peggy tried it on and when she did she fell in love with it.

The next item that was on the agenda was to get some wedding invitations and some guests; both Masks had an idea of whom they were going to invite. There were the two police officers Lt Kellaway and Doyle, there was the staff at the Edge City bank Charlie and Violet who Stanley secretly loved.

There was a lot to do as both Masks went back to the parking lot with their hands full. As they both got in the car Peggy said to the Mask to hand out the invitations as soon as possible, they both then leaned over and kissed.

 **Somewhere in Edge City**

Peggy and The Mask were on their way back home from the mall, they had brought some much stuff that they needed a trailer which was towing behind the car.

Both Masks felt pleased with what they had purchased but their work was far from done. As Peggy and The Mask were driving away from The Mall something had cropped up into Peggy's head.

"Oh darling we forgot the invites to the wedding we will have to go back." Peggy turned the car steering wheel fancily that nearly caused an accident also it nearly snapped the tow bar linking the trailer with the car as she did this her hat blow off and landed on the road.

 **Back At Edge City Mall**

When the two Masks reached the Mall parking lot it was getting near the afternoon, Peggy and the mask made their way inside and walked toward the wedding outlet.

The Mask went up to the checkout and spoke up, "Hi have you got any of those wedding invitation available please?" The store assistant who was wearing a black skirt and a green jacket looked at The Mask.

"We have a few out at the back, and I'll go out and fetch you some if you like?"

The Mask nodded and within a minutes time the assistant came back with a large box. Peggy's eyes lit up as she saw The Mask opening the box, inside the invitations were plan white paper with a picture of flowers at the side, in the middle there was a small paragraph which said. "You are invited to The wedding of ...and...

Peggy was excited and she and The Mask took the invitations, as they both were making their way out of The Mall.

Peggy turned her head towards the Mask and said."Darling would it be OK if you took the car, our wedding items and the invites back home, I fancy treating myself to a beauty make over."

"OK then Peggy," The Mask said as he gave her a peck on her check, "I'll get the stuff in and I'll also write out the invitations and get them delivered, enjoy yourself babe."

Peggy waved goodbye to the Mask and watched him heading for the parking lot, then she made her way down the Westside of the Mall to a beauty parlor called Heavenly Makeovers.

 **On the Other Side of Edge City**

It took The Mask at least ten minutes to get back to Peggy's apartment; it took him another ten minutes to get all the wedding items in.

Once he had put away all the items The Mask then began writing the wedding invitations out.

When he had finished them all he put on a similar outfit to Stanley Ipkiss and worn a Stanley Mask, he then made his way out of the apartment and down towards Edge City police station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoping you guys are enjoying this story. Now we are almost to the Wedding of the Century. Or are we?**

 **Edge City Police Station**

Lt Kellaway was sitting at his desk looking as grim as ever, behind him sat his partner Doyle.

"Still no news of that missing reporter sir." Doyle said.

"I told you didn't I Doyle? The Mask has got something to do with her disappearance and I bet Ipkiss is involved in this!"

As he said this The Mask wear his disguise walked in, Kellaway say he and began to walk towards him. "Hold it right there Ipkiss."

The Mask played along, "Lt. Kellaway is anything wrong?"

Doyle then came forward, "I don't know this but we are looking for a missing person would you know anything about her whereabouts Stanley?"

"Who are you looking for?" The Mask asked.

"Your friend the reporter!" Kellaway shouted, "Her boss reported her missing."

"Peggy is with me," The Mask then said as Stanley, "me and her are due to get married soon and she has asked me to give you this." Kellaway and Doyle's face dropped as The Mask handed them the invitations.

The Mask couldn't believe the look on Kellaway's face it was priceless as for Doyle he looked pleased, taking The Mask down the corridor Doyle showed him out before he left Doyle too his hand and began shaking it.

"Congratulations Stanley well done, I hope that it works out for you both."

The Mask smiled as Doyle said this, "thank you officer I think that it will."

With that The Mask exited the station, "next stop" The Mask said to himself, "The Edge City Bank" Edge City's bank was not too far from the police station it was built to resemble a neo classical Roman temple, working there was Stanley's friend Charlie and the lovely Violet.

 **Edge City Bank (Few Minutes Later)**

When the Mask went into Charlie was the first person who came up to him.

"Stanley" Charlie said in a friend voice. Charlie was around about the same age as Stanley with short dark brown hair and a friend manner, "Where have you been Stanley and have you heard the news?"

The Mask again played along "About Peggy yes I have but done worry Charlie Peggy's safe, she and I are due to get married and I want you to come to our wedding."

Charlie couldn't believe it, "Congratulations Stanley but I didn't know that you and her were that close?"

The mask handed him the invitation and was about to leave when he had an idea, "Will you ask Violet if she would like to be a bridesmaid please Charlie?"

Charlie smiled "I'm sure that she would like that Stanley I'll pass the message onto her." Stanley and Charlie then said their goodbyes and The Mask went on his way.

"Two down one to go" The Mask said to himself as he made his way to Dr Newman clinic.

 **Dr. Arthur Newman's Psychology Office**

Dr Newman was a doctor of psychologist and had Stanley had been a patient of his for some time. He was a middle aged man with thin wispy grey hand and glasses and spoke with a mild New York accent.

As he was sitting at his desk in his office someone knocked at his door, "come in" a woman wearing a black skirt and a black jacket walked in.

"Oh Jennifer is there anyone to see me?" Dr Newman asked.

Jennifer then spoke up, "Mr. Stanley Ipkiss Dr, he doesn't have an appointment but he says that its important, shall I bring him in?"

"Please Jennifer, and would you mind taking my calls?"

The Mask as Stanley walking on in and sat down, "arr Mr Ipkiss what can I do for you?"

"Dr" The Mask then said "something wonderful has happened to me, I'm getting married."

Dr Newman just gave The Mask a blank look, "would you be interested in coming to my wedding, if so here's an invitation?"

Newman took the invitation and didn't say anything, The Mask knew that it was best to leave and not go back; as he was exiting he knew that his life would never be the same again, then he began the long walk home back to Peggy's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost time for the Wedding, is our green headed hero turning into a chicken headed hero... Let's find out**

 **At Hill Crescent Apartments**

The Mask now had done it, he had given the invitations out to everyone that he knew and now he was at Peggy's apartment. As he came thought the main entrance door he noticed something, Peggy's door was open.

As he entered in he saw Peggy in a dark blue evening dress she had dark blue nail varnish on both her fingers and nails, and was wearing dark blue eye shadow and lipstick, she was lying down on her sofa with a bottle of champagne in her hand, as soon as he went near her she woke up.

"Surprise darling, do you like what I am wearing?"

The Mask then had to restrain himself finally what seem like years he looked at Peggy and said to her, "You look smokin babe, that makeover has done you the world of good."

Peggy then looked at him, "Thank you Mask darling would you like a glass of champagne?"

She handed him a glass and open the bottle, they then sat up most of the night kissing and drinking champagne. At 2:00 a.m. Peggy took the Mask by his hand and took him into her bedroom.

There they both got undressed and made love, at 6:00 a.m. Peggy then got up, The Mask look at her and she looked at him.

"You know what today is darling?" She asked him.

The Mask shook his head, "It's our wedding day I would get ready now if I was you?"

Peggy then went into the bathroom as she did, The Mask didn't wait in the living room as he did, and he waited in the bedroom. When she had finished get ready Peggy came out, she was wearing the short pink wedding dress along with the pink wedding gloves.

The Mask looked at her and smiled. Peggy smiled at him back and sat on top of the bed, "Do you think that I need any makeup on with this darling" she said as she reached into her hand bag?

"No Peggy you look beautiful," Peggy laugh as she got a tube of pink colored lipstick out and began putting on her lips; she then got out a pink eye shadow pencil and began spreading it on her eyelids.

Once she had finished making herself up she threw The Mask out of bed and chased him into the bathroom, five minutes later and The Mask was changed. He was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt blue colored trousers, a blue tie and black shoes.

Peggy looked at him. "Oh darling look at you, you look so smart," as she was saying this there was beep coming from outside. Both Masks then looked out of the apartment window and saw the limo pulled up.

"That's our ride," The Mask said, "we better get going."

The Masks then hurried out of the door taking every single item that they purchased at The Mall, as they rushed thought the door Peggy forgot to lock it, they both made their way to the sidewalk and climbed into the limo.

"You two again" the driver then said impatiently, "where are you going this time?" he asked.

Peggy couldn't keep her excitement any longer, "Edge City Church darling and step on it, we are getting married."

 **Near Edge City Church**

It was a bright spring day as the limo made its way thought Edge City, sitting in the back Peggy had her gloved hand around The Mask's waist, as she was doing this The Mask leaded over for a kiss.

As they both were doing this the limo stopped, the driver then turned to them both. "We are nearly at the church; if I was you two I would do that there not here."

Peggy and the Mask to no notice of him and carried on kissing one another, it took just ten minutes to get to the church. Edge City Church was a large building with two spires at the front inside it had a large domed ceiling, it was built too look old.

As the limo pulled up outside the church both Masks climbed out, as they made their way to the stairs to the church Peggy looked at herself in a pocket mirror.

"Oh Mask darling have you ever seen another bride as beautiful as me?"

The Mask turned towards her, "no I haven't Peg, you are the most beautiful bride in the world and I love you."

As both Masks made their way into the church they were met by the priest. "I take it that you too are Mr. Mask and Miss Peg Mask and your both here to get married?"

"Yes" they both said at the same time.

"If you would like to follow me," said the priest.

 **Inside of Edge City Church**

As they made their way into a side room the church started to fill up with their guests, first came Lt. Kellaway and Officer Doyle, next came Charlie and Violet.

Both Kellaway and Doyle were wearing white colored suits with red colored ties. Charlie was wearing a brown jacket with a sliver tie and a white shirt; he also had a pair of grey trousers and a pair of black shoes. Violet was wearing a black evening dress and a pair of white opera gloves, she also worn purple lipstick.

As the guests sat down the priest came out, "welcome everyone to the church of St Luke's and to The Wedding of the Two Masks."

Every single person in the church gasped as the priest said this, "let the wedding begin now" the priest said as emerging from the side room both Peggy and the Mask appeared.

Kellaway looked and then looked away from both Masks and then he remembered something, he remembered seeing this green headed woman before and that she tried to marry him that was before he had told her that he had pulled things prettier out of the trash.

Doyle himself gasped, Charlie couldn't believe it either that there were two masks and neither could Violet. As they both were walking to the alter holding each other's hands The Mask could feel something.

He then turned to Peggy, "babe I need to go to the bathroom, I feel a bit sick."

"Darling you can't go just yet, you're needed here," but before she could say anything The Mask had gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the finale. This will set up for the next Mask story. Maybe a She-Mask story.**

 **Inside St Luke's (Edge City) Church**

The Mask made his way to the Church's bathroom all that he wanted to do now was too take off the Mask and become Stanley Ipkiss again, he realized now that giving the Mask to Peggy had been a mistake.

As he was running down the corridor he didn't notice Violet, as they bump into one another, Violet went flying and The Mask went up to her.

"I am sorry," he said I'm just in a rush."

"With what?" she asked him.

"It's about the other Mask Violet; I do think that I should marry her."

Violet looked at the Mask and then suddenly started pulling at his face. The Mask was yanked off and Violet was surprised at who she saw.

"Stanley is that you?" Stanley was wearing his blue jacket and a white shirt; he also was wearing a pair of blue trousers.

"Violet, where's the other Mask?"

Violet looked at Stanley he had his mask in her hand, "She out there Stanley, is there something I should know?"

Stanley looked at Violet and gasped, "That's Peggy," Violet then smiled and she had an idea, "That's Peggy Stanley and she is wearing a Mask like the one you were wearing then I might wear it."

Before Stanley could do or say anything Violet pulled The Mask close to her face. The Mask leeched on and began to spread itself onto her face melting like hot wax.

As it did this her body started spinning into a mini twister, it was over in an instant, there standing before Stanley was **Violet Mask**. She had her black hair in a bob cut, like the other Mask's her head was bright green, she was wearing a long purple evening dress with long purple opera gloves. She had purple high heeled shoes and was also wearing purple lipstick and eye shadow.

"Hiya sugar" she said in a Southern American accent, Stanley was shocking at this point as Violet came closer to him.

"It's OK honey don't be nervous I don't bite, I want to know where Peggy is?"

As she said this she could her shouting coming from the front of church, "where is my darling Mask, how could he do this to me?"

"It's OK sugar I've found her," saying this Violet rushed off to the front of church.

When she saw Peggy her heart began to beat fast. Looking at her Peggy looked at her and smiled.

"You're not The Mask that I am looking for darling, but you will do."

"I am Violet sugar and I am so in love with you Peggy," as she said this she threw her gloved hands around Peggy and began kissing her.

Looking up at her Violet then took Peggy by the hand and together they both rushed out of the church, leaving Stanley and their other guests alone.

 **Epliogue:**

At that moment seeing herself and Violet, Peggy moaned, gave a yawn and opened her eyes; she had been asleep in a chair in what looked like a hospital.

She then took a small compact mirror out of her pocket and began to look at herself, "no green head" she thought to herself, "then it must have been a dream?"

She was thinking this when a nurse came into the room where she was sitting.

"Hello Miss Brandt, Stanley is still in the ward, I think that the doctors bring him out soon?" Peggy then remembered, Stanley as The Mask had used a youth cream to make himself younger which had turned him into a baby.

"Thank you nurse, I'm just going to wait here then." As the nurse exited the room doctor came in, she was young in her twenties with short blonde hair.

"Good morning Miss Brandt, I've got Stanley here with me." Stanley was completely a baby with no hair on his head.

"Oh by the way," the doctor said, "you will want to get rid of this," throwing the Mask on the floor she continued. "This isn't really a good thing for Stanley to be playing with." Peggy nodded in agreement as she waited for the doctor to go.

"Stanley" she said, "I hope that you can hear me?" She made her way to a box of tissues that were on the table next to the chair where she had been sitting.

"I am going to try to wipe that cream off, maybe that will help you return to nor-." Peggy cut herself off as she turned around to see that Stanley was no longer there he was gone.

 **To Be Continued?**


End file.
